


Being Helpful

by EagleOwl19



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleOwl19/pseuds/EagleOwl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should really learn to knock..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Helpful

Being Helpful

This is why you knock..

Established Joniss

 

“This is nice” Johanna murmured, Katniss hummed in response running a hand through her hair. The warmth from both the bath water and Johanna’s body heat was lulling her into sleep. They had both had a stressful week, and a bath together was a perfect place to relax.

“KATNISS!!” a shout rang out from downstairs, and she was sure the door had just fallen off its hinges. She felt Johanna slump slightly behind her, “What’s he doing here?” she muttered. Katniss was about to reply, when Peeta burst through the door. 

“Knock much?” Johanna scoffed, Peeta looked exasperated. He was holding two ties in his hands. “You have to help me. I’m taking Madge out for dinner tonight. I have no idea what to wear or what to say” He looked like he was about to pass out.

“Peeta take a deep breath” Katniss said calmly, he nodded breathing rather quickly in response. “Madge likes you, so talk to her about what you know” Johanna laughed behind her, receiving an elbow in the ribs from Katniss. “What I know right, then what?” he asked.

“Make sure you don’t pass out?” Johanna offered. Even Katniss found herself laughing at that. “Don’t pass out right” he repeated to himself. “But what about after the date?”

“What do you mean?” Katniss asked, Johanna laughed again. “I think I can handle this one Kat” she replied. She beckoned Peeta closer, hesitantly he moved towards the bathtub. Johanna began muttering in his ear, Katniss watched intrigued as Peeta’s cheeks slowly turned red.

As Johanna finished speaking, Peeta stumbled backwards-making hasty grabs for the doorframe. “Right do that right” Johanna was nodding, “And that will work?” he asked shyly.

Johanna nodded, “Katniss loves it” Peeta went bright red again, and started making his way down the stairs. Katniss turned round in the water, facing Johanna. “What did you say to him?”

“I told him, what I’m about to do to you now” 

Fin


End file.
